close your eyes for what you can't imagine
by syupeurim
Summary: Kyungsoo hanya ingin menutup mata saat hal-hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya terjadi. (exo; krisoo; (!)mpreg)


_close your eyes for what you can't imagine_  
_kris/kyungsoo_  
_pg-15  
8441w  
__(!)mpreg  
__inspired by the movie 'juno'_

* * *

**CLOSE YOUR EYES FOR WHAT YOU CAN'T IMAGINE**

* * *

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bisa begitu saja terbangun bertelanjang di kamar orang asing yang (tidak sengaja) ditidurnya kemarin malam. Salahkan pesta ulang tahun bodoh Luhan, salahkan alkohol, dan salahkan otak tololnya yang mau saja ikut anjuran teman-temannya untuk sekali-kali merasakan surga dunia.

Surga dunia, _my ass_.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu kamar siapa, tapi yang sekarang ada dipikirannya adalah; a) bagaimana cara keluar dari kamar ini b) bagaimana cara sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat tanpa kena omelan non-stop ibunya c) DIMANA BAJUNYA.

Kyungsoo panik dan melempar selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Sambil berkali-kali mengacak rambutnya dan mencoba menahan teriakan frustasi yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya, Kyungsoo mencoba mencari pakaiannya. Kenapa efek samping dari melakukan seks karena kau tidak sengaja mabuk selalu semenyebalkan ini, Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu. Karena selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks. Pernah memegang kejantanannya sendiri saja tidak pernah. Karena menurut Kyungsoo itu menjijikkan dan sangat tidak bermoral dan terima kasih, Kyungsoo masih sangat ingin melewati masa-masa mudanya tanpa harus terkena penyakit menular seksual menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan melompat keluar dari jendela yang ada di kamar itu (tenang saja, dia tidak akan melompat dengan telanjang bulat, karena sekarang ada selimut bergambar Rapunzel yang akan melindunginya) jika saja pintu kamar itu tidak tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Mencari ini?"

Dan oh tidak, Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan hal semengenaskan ini akan terjadi di hidupnya yang sebelumnya penuh dengan bidadari dan imajinasi.

.

"Kau seharusnya lihat ekspresimu semalam saat kau terus-terusan berteriak 'ah, ah, disitu, ya, ya, ah, ah, lagi'-"

"Kau membuatku jijik, Wu Yifan."

"Rasa jijikmu diterima dengan sangat baik, wahai putri cantik jelita," kata Wu Yifan (atau Kris, atau Jiaheng, atau Kevin, atau siapapun, Kyungsoo tidak peduli, namanya sangat banyak Kyungsoo curiga dia jangan-jangan seorang buronan) sambil bertopang dagu dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan super menjijikkan.

"Aku membencimu."

"Tidak, putri, kau tidak begitu saja tidur dengan orang yang begitu kau benci, apa lagi sampai meminta lebih," kata Kris dan melemparkan baju Kyungsoo yang tadi ada di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo menangkap bajunya dan menghela napas dengan lega, ingin memakai bajunya saat dia sadar ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Ada Kris, yang sedang duduk di atas meja belajarnya. Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya, menatap Kris dengan tatapan memelas, "bisakah aku mendapatkan privasiku sedikit?"

"Tidak, putri. Kau tahu aku sudah melihat semuanya. Bahkan aku tahu kau punya bintik kecil lucu dibawah pusar yang kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku melihatnya-"

Belum sempat Kris selesai berbicara, Kyungsoo sudah menonjoknya duluan, membuat Kris jatuh dari atas meja belajarnya.

"Dengar, bajingan, yang semalam itu murni kesalahpahaman. Kalau sampai kau sekali lagi mengungkitnya- urgh, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan wajah yang menurutmu tampan ini," ujar Kyungsoo, menepuk wajah Kris yang sedang sibuk meringis kesakitan lalu berjalan tertatih ke kamar mandi (karena sialnya, Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu bokongnya akan sesakit itu).

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang lebih buruk, digoda karena sudah tidak perjaka lagi, atau harus menangisi kenyataan keperjakaannya sudah diambil oleh seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Kyungsoo tidak membenci hidupnya, ia hanya membenci Kris. Sangat.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat sejak kapan ia membenci Kris ("Mungkin sejak pertama kali dia bernapas," kata Kyungsoo saat ditanya Jongdae), karena sebenarnya, Kyungsoo juga tidak ingat kenapa. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya benci Kris. Itu saja. Kyungsoo mungkin akan menerima kenyataan kejam kalau-kalau dia sampai tahu alasan sebenarnya dia membenci Kris.

Setelah kejadian memalukan hari Jumat lalu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu penuh (berlebihan, tapi Kyungsoo sebelumnya tidak pernah absen dari sekolah jadi ibunya dengan mudah mempercayainya saat dia bilang dia sangat sakit dan tidak bisa bertahan dengan kebisingan sekolahnya yang membuatnya ingin pindah keluar angkasa- alasannya bodoh, tapi ibunya percaya).

Kyungsoo menghabiskan satu minggu liburnya dengan hal-hal yang sangat tidak produktif. Seperti menjelajah internet tentang kenapa cewek yang ada di kelasnya bisa begitu menyebalkan dengan parfum murahan yang mereka pakai, tentang kenapa dia harus buang air besar, dan tentang kenapa dia harus kehilangan keperjakaannya untuk Kris.

(Walaupun semua jawaban yang keluar tidak ada yang membuat Kyungsoo puas, Kyungsoo tetap menghabiskan setengah jam untuk setiap pertanyaan bodohnya).

Kyungsoo juga menghabiskan satu minggunya mendengarkan curhatan-curhatan temannya lewat telepon. Misalnya Luhan yang mengeluh karena kehidupan seksualnya dengan Minseok sudah tidak begitu menggairahkan lagi, dan juga Baekhyun yang marah-marah karena Chanyeol memblokirnya di media sosial. Kyungsoo juga menghabiskan satu minggunya dengan mencetak semua foto Amanda Seyfried yang ditemukannya di internet lalu menempelkannya di dinding kamarnya yang tadinya hanya dinding putih polos membosankan (menurut Luhan).

Kyungsoo juga TIDAK mengharapkan akan menemukan Kris sedang duduk dengan canggung di atas ranjangnya saat dia selesai mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Kyungsoo menginterograsi. Kris kaget, loncat diatas ranjang Kyungsoo, membuat ranjang kesayangannya itu hampir jatuh karena loncatan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Ibumu menyuruhku menunggumu disini," balasnya setelah mencoba mengembalikan sisi kerennya (walaupun sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Kris sebagai seorang yang keren).

"Tidak, maksudku... Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Di. Rumahku."

Kata-kata Kyungsoo sangat menyeramkan, dan mukanya yang biasanya sangat imut terlihat sebelas dua belas dengan iblis dan Kris harus akui, ya... dia sedikit (coret, sangat) takut dengan Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Jumat lalu-"

"Astaga! Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi!" kata Kyungsoo, raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi sangat panik (dan imut), membuat Kris bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa mungkin Kyungsoo seorang bipolar.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang-"

Kris tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Kyungsoo sudah mulai terisak. Dan Kris, sebagai lelaki yang tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang yang menangis, bingung bagaimana mendiamkan Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo sepertinya menangis dibuat-buat, tetap saja Kris merasa takut karena ibu Kyungsoo ada di dapur dan mungkin saat nanti mengetahui anak kesayangannya itu ditangisi oleh seseorang, daging Kris akan menjadi bahan tambahan untuk makan siang di keluarga Do.

"Dengar, kerdil, aku kesini untuk bilang; JANGAN BERITAHU SIAPAPUN AKU PUNYA SELIMUT RAPUNZEL. Mengerti?" kata Kris, mendengus melihat Kyungsoo yang menghentikan isakan (bohongannya). Kris beranjak dari ranjang Kyungsoo dan keluar dari kamarnya, tidak lupa untuk menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo secara sengaja saat ia melewatinya.

Oh, Kyungsoo tidak harus tahu kalau sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Kris katakan.

(Kris juga tidak harus tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menggunakan selimut Rapunzel Kris sebagai bahan balas dendam.)

.

Setelah Kyungsoo masuk sekolah, Luhan kembali berceloteh tentang aktivitas seksual terbarunya dengan Minseok, dan bagaimana dia mengusulkan untuk melakukan _threesome _dengan adik kelas bernama Oh Sehun (Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak kenal siapa Oh Sehun ini- tapi Kyungsoo memang tidak kenal siapapun di sekolahnya selain Luhan, Baekhyun dan ya, sayangnya Kyungsoo juga memasukkan Kris ke dalam daftar orang yang dikenalnya di sekolah). Dilanjutkan dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang memanggil Chanyeol dengan Si Pemberi Harapan Palsu karena ternyata, Chanyeol sudah mempunyai pacar, dan sialnya, pacar Chanyeol adalah Kim Jongin, adik kelas yang sangat suka dijahili Baekhyun saat pertama kali masuk sekolah.

"Tapi Luhan, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti itu?" respon Kyungsoo mengenai masalah aktivitas seksual Luhan-Minseok.

"_Looks can be deceiving,_" balas Baekhyun sambil membaca kutipan yang ada di status media sosial Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk, Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tapi Baek, kau tidak boleh memanggilnya Si Pemberi Harapan Palsu, merespon rasa cintamu yang berlebihan saja dia tidak pernah," respon Kyungsoo, kali ini untuk masalah Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk kasian dengan cinta Baekhyun yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, walaupun dia sebenarnya kesal kalau Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta (karena Byun Baekhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta akan menjadi lebih menyebalkan 89%).

Hari pertama Kyungsoo kembali lagi ke sekolah berakhir dengan Luhan yang terus-terusan menghilang di tengah jam pelajaran dan istirahat karena menemui Oh Sehun dan melakukan hal yang sangat mengandung unsur dewasa di kamar mandi sekolah yang (menurut Kyungsoo) sangat menjijikkan dan Baekhyun yang bermuram durja karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya serta kebiasaannya menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta menyedihkan dengan suara sengau sehabis menangisnya.

Kyungsoo juga harus pulang ke rumah sendirian di hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah karena si mesum Luhan sudah kabur duluan bersama Oh Sehun bahkan sebelum sekolah usai dan Baekhyun yang pingsan karena sekarang Chanyeol memberikannya kejelasan kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo benci naik angkutan umum sendiri karena dia akan terlihat bodoh duduk sendirian menatap jalanan. Namun, tidak ada yang lebih dibenci Kyungsoo selain satu bus dengan Kris. Satu bangku pula. Hidup Kyungsoo memang sudah berantakan sejak insiden pesta ulang tahun Luhan.

"Memang tidak ada bangku lain yang bisa kau duduki?" kata Kyungsoo dengan ketus. Kris terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menatap wajah Kyungsoo, mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat sehingga Kyungsoo harus memundurkan wajahnya hingga membentur kaca bus.

"Aku..." Kris berhenti beberapa saat, tangannya bermain dengan dasi Kyungsoo, "tidak suka duduk dengan orang asing. Dan ah, aku melihat seorang lelaki yang duduk sendirian. Dan kau tahu lelaki itu siapa? Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang memiliki bokong ternikmat yang pernah aku masuki seumur hidupku dan aku... ingin merasakan bokong itu sekali lagi."

Entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo diam saja, dia malah terkesan membolehkan saat Kris menciumnya dengan sangat dalam.

(Walaupun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Kris mendapat lemparan kertas koran dan sepatu dari para penumpang yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan PDA berlebihan yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh anak kecil yang ada di bus itu.)

.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan bibirnya yang membengkak. Kris tadi mengantarkannya sampai rumah dan Kyungsoo harus menjawab pertanyaan ibunya sepintar mungkin tentang mengapa ia berdiam di depan rumah selama lima belas menit dan berakhir dengan bibir merah yang membengkak.

Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri, seharusnya dia membenci Kris, bukannya malah masuk ke dalam permainan bodohnya. Saat masih ingin mengutuk perbuatan gila Kris, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya pusing hebat. Tidak tahan dengan rasa pusingnya, Kyungsoo langsung tidur tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya dulu.

Walaupun susah untuk terlelap karena pusing di kepalanya yang makin lama makin menyebalkan, Kyungsoo tetap bisa tertidur akhirnya, dan ia memimpikan Kris, menciumnya lagi.

.

Kyungsoo kesal kalau harus muntah di pagi hari karena masakannya yang (menurutnya) sangat enak akan terbuang begitu saja di dalam kloset. Kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiga hari belakangan ini dia muntah-muntah terus, badannya lemah, dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti wanita yang sedang menstruasi karena moodnya yang berubah-ubah dan karena hal ini juga Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah.

Ia juga tidak mengharapkan Kris akan muncul di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan senyuman lebar, gaya berpakaian yang mirip gangster gagal, membawa kantong plastik penuh buah. Walaupun Kyungsoo membenci Kris, ia tetap membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya (dan astaga, seorang tolong bantu Kyungsoo yang malang karena dia sedang sendirian di rumahnya!).

"Aku dengar kau sakit."

"Ya."

"Aku berharap kau cepat sembuh."

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan menjawab 'ya'?"

"Karena 'ya' terdengar seksi?" kata Kyungsoo, memakan jeruk yang dibawakan Kris. Keduanya sedang duduk di ruang tamu Kyungsoo dengan Kris yang duduk dengan canggung berusaha untuk tidak menempelkan kakinya yang terlalu panjang dan lebar ke kaki Kyungsoo yang kecil (jangan salahkan Kris, salahkan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya, apa lagi sofa itu tidak terlalu besar).

"Kau pernah sakit seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Mengapa peduli?"

"Eum, aku hanya bertanya. Ya, bertanya. Sudah ke dokter?" tanya Kris, Kyungsoo menggeleng dan Kris hampir saja mati di tempat karena Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah jeruk terlihat sangat imut (dan erotis). Kris menggaruk kepalanya bingung lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya, menyuruh Kyungsoo naik ke atas motor baru yang ia pinjam dari teman sekelasnya (hasil paksaan) lalu membawa Kyungsoo menuju rumah sakit. Ini adalah hal yang membuat Kyungsoo mengingat kenapa ia benci Kris; Kris selalu tidak tahu keadaan, mengajak Kyungsoo naik motor hanya dengan piyama kekecilan yang sudah dipakainya sejak SD melewati udara bulan November. Kyungsoo sudah bisa membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan untuk menyiksa Kris sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit.

Hal yang pertama Kyungsoo lakukan adalah turun duluan dari atas motor, membiarkan Kris masih duduk diatas motor, lalu mendorong motor itu sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai Kris jatuh ke samping. Kris yang meringis kesakitan adalah tontonan komedi paling lucu yang pernah Kyungsoo tonton. Hal yang kedua Kyungsoo lakukan adalah menarik rambut Kris yang sudah bisa berdiri masuk ke dalam rumah sakit (walaupun banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang pria yang terlihat seperti gangster dengan tinggi 187cm pasrah saja ditarik rambutnya oleh pria dengan piyama bergambar bebek kekecilan yang tingginya hanya 173cm). Hal yang terakhir Kyungsoo lakukan adalah memukul Kris sampai babak belur dan pingsan (membuat kegaduhan di rumah sakit, membuat perawat dan orang-orang yang ada di rumah sakit itu menahan Kyungsoo yang hampir saja membunuh Kris). Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apapun karena matanya penuh dengan air mata dan kepalanya makin pusing setelah mendengar apa yang dokter katakan tentang kejanggalan yang dialami tubuh Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Selamat, Tuan Do, kau hamil."

.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, nak, kau tidak boleh melakukannya," kata ibu Kyungsoo menahan anak bungsunya yang sedang berteriak histeris sambil terus-terusan memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri. Kris yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa terdiam karena matanya bengkak dan pipinya memar, untuk sekedar mengedipkan matapun rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Kyungsoo yang sejak pulang dari rumah sakit tidak bisa berhenti menangis, berteriak, dan memukul-mukul perut yang sekarang berisi makhluk hidup, bukan lagi lemak. Ibu Kyungsoo bahkan langsung pulang dari kerjanya karena mendengar berita Kyungsoo yang ternyata hamil.

"Yifan, kau tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Kyungsoo?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo saat masih mencoba menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak henti-hentinya memukul perutnya. Kris yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu langsung salah tingkah, bingung ingin menjawab apa karena setahunya Kyungsoo adalah anak baik-baik, tidak seperti Luhan yang rutin melakukan seks dua hari sekali, atau Baekhyun yang menjadi pembicaraan panas satu sekolah karena servisnya yang sangat memuaskan. Dan Kris... pernah tidur dengan Kyungsoo.

Jadi kemungkinannya, Kris akan menjadi seorang ayah, atau anak yang dikandung Kyungsoo adalah anak darinya.

Dan tatapan benci dari Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya (ditambah dengan pukulan-pukulan baru di wajah Kris).

.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan menjadi seberantakan ini hanya karena satu kejadian tidak disengaja yang dilakukan oleh otak bodohnya. Dia sudah mengecewakan ibunya, harus terpaksa berhenti sekolah, dan harus mengurus anak yang akan lahir walau demi apapun, Kyungsoo belum pernah siap untuk punya anak, lebih parahnya lagi, Kris adalah anak dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

Hidup Kyungsoo tadinya hampir-sempurna, walaupun tidak memiliki ayah, hidupnya tetap lengkap. Ibunya sangat menyayanginya, dia punya dua sahabat (yang walaupun kadang-kadang menyebalkan) yang sangat menyayanginya, dan nilai-nilai sekolahnya sangat bagus jadi tidak berlebihan jika orang-orang bilang masa depan Kyungsoo akan sangat cerah. Siapa yang bisa menyangka, semua impian Kyungsoo harus hancur hanya karena sesuatu yang dilakukannya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Kyungsoo juga baru sadar, efek dari itu semua akan bertahan seumur hidupnya.

Hidup Kyungsoo juga tambah berantakan saat ibunya langsung menyetujui saran dari Kris untuk menikahi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, bu-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kyungsoo! Kau mau anakmu nanti lahir tanpa seorang ayah? Lagi pula, kau sudah mengenal Kris dari kecil!"

"Aku tidak butuh dia! Aku bisa melahirkan anakku dengan baik-baik saja! Anakku juga akan tetap bahagia tanpa harus mempunyai ayah! Aku juga tidak peduli aku sudah mengenalnya dari kecil atau tidak!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Kyungsoo! Hidup tidak pernah berjalan seperti apa yang kau inginkan, jadi berhentilah bertingkah seolah-olah kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian!" Kyungsoo terdiam, ibunya tidak pernah membentaknya, senakal apapun ia. Kyungsoo menahan emosinya, langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras, tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya membuat hati kecil ibunya kecewa.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau sekarang seorang ibu hamil!"

"Ayah hamil."

"Tapi, Kyungsoo 'dibawah', 'kan? Dia juga yang mengandung anaknya!"

"Tetap saja! Ibu itu sebutan untuk wanita!"

"Tidak-"

"Diam," teriak Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan yang baru mau membantah Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan duduk dengan tenang disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, mungkin kunjungan Baekhyun dan Luhan ke rumahnya bukanlah keputusan yang tepat karena keduanya langsung masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berantakan dengan bungkusan makanan ringan lalu bergosip sebentar sebelum mendebatkan panggilan yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang mengandung.

"Tenang saja, bayi kecil, kalau kau sudah keluar nanti, om Baekhyun akan menjadi penjaga nomor satumu!" kata Baekhyun, mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang masih rata. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tidak tahu kalau hal sekecil ini bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman (mungkin efek kehamilan).

"Oh, ya! Dan kalau kau besar nanti, kau harus menikah dengan anak dari om Luhan!" tambah Luhan, mendorong Baekhyun menjauh dari depan perut Kyungsoo dan berganti mengelusnya. Baekhyun yang tidak terima, balas mendorong Luhan. Dan karena memang dasarnya Baekhyun dan Luhan suka membuat kegaduhan dimanapun, keduanya berakhir dengan saling bergulat di kamar Kyungsoo, membuat yang punya kamar hanya bisa menghela napas dan berbaring, menutup mata, dan mencoba tidur.

Mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan untuk beberapa saat adalah hal yang Kyungsoo perlukan saat ini.

.

Kris datang beberapa minggu kemudian dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ibu Kris masih sangat cantik dan modis, tipe-tipe istri pejabat, sedangkan ayah Kris terlihat biasa saja, tapi tampan. Ibu Kyungsoo menyambut hangat kedatangan keluarga Wu, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan mengumpat di dalam hatinya karena menikah di usia delapan belas tahun adalah hal yang paling aneh dan menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan minggu-minggu setelah mengetahui kehamilannya dengan makan, tidur, buang air, mandi, makan, menonton tv, bermain ponsel, membaca buk-buku tentang kehamilan, namun yang paling sering Kyungsoo lakukan adalah mengumpat. Contohnya, sekarang Kyungsoo mengumpat karena minggu depan dia akan mengubah statusnya yang dari lajang menjadi menikah, dan menjadi suami (istri?) dari seorang Wu Yifan.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu _plot twist _apa lagi yang akan dibawakan hidup untuknya.

.

Hal yang paling dibenci Kyungsoo dari menjadi seseorang yang sedang mengandung adalah mual-mual di pagi hari, dan kelelahan yang berlebihan yang membuatnya malas melakukan apapun selain berbaring di ranjangnya. Kyungsoo juga sangat bosan karena sekarang dia tidak punya soal-soal Fisika untuk dipecahkan, dan hafalan-hafalan tahun yang harus rutin dihafalnya di pelajaran Sejarah. Jika tahu pada akhirnya dia akan hamil, Kyungsoo seharusnya tidur dengan banyak-banyak orang dulu sehingga ia nanti bisa menuduh sembarang orang yang telah ditidurinya sebagai ayah dari anaknya, daripada harus tersiksa menerima kenyataan kalau anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Kris (namun tetap saja, yang paling menyebalkan dari itu semua adalah Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa lulus SMA, dan fakta bahwa dia nanti akan menjadi anak muda berumur delapan belas yang sibuk mengurus anak menangis di rumah sangat menyedihkan).

Apa lagi, Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa dengan seringnya Kris datang ke rumahnya. Ia datang setiap hari, membawakan berbagai macam barang untuk Kyungsoo, dan terkadang hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berguling-guling di ranjangnya, karena Kyungsoo masih melancarkan aksi mari-mendiamkan-Kris-nya.

Yang Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir adalah, Kris hanya diam saja. Tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo, padahal Kyungsoo masih sangat mengingat Kris yang selalu mengganggunya di sekolah, mulai dari menyembunyikan seragamnya, membuat Kyungsoo jatuh dengan berbagai macam cara, menyembunyikan PR Kyungsoo, menyembunyikan kotak makannya, dan mentertawakan Kyungsoo dengan suara menyebalkannya saat Kyungsoo tidak bisa memberikan pidato dengan bahasa yang tepat saat menerima penghargaan sebagai Siswa Terbaik (Kris juga biasanya mengata-ngatai Kyungsoo dengan panggilan 'cebol', walaupun akhirnya Kris tidak pernah memanggilnya cebol lagi karena dirinya diskors satu minggu, dan dua minggu untuk Kyungsoo karena mematahkan tulang Kris).

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat anakku yang dulunya masih belum bisa mengusap ingusnya sendiri akan menikah. Semuanya masih terasa seperti kemarin."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi perkataan ibunya. Ia masih sibuk menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan (mata bengkak, masih ada jejak bekas air mata di pipinya karena sekali lagi, jangan pernah suruh Luhan merias wajahmu, dan persetan dengan BB cream payah yang gagal menutup lingkaran hitam di wajahnya). Wajah Kyungsoo makin terlihat menyedihkan setelah menyadari bahwa dia akan menikah kurang dari setengah jam lagi.

"Ibu, apakah ibu kecewa denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo, mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu secara tiba-tiba, karena sekarang, Kyungsoo merasa sangat penasaran. Semenjak mulai masuk SMA, Kyungsoo jarang memperhatikan ibunya, apa lagi ibunya sering pulang malam karena bekerja lembur, Kyungsoo jadi tidak pernah memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan umur kepada ibunya yang dulu sangat cantik; wajahnya sekarang mengerut dan mengendur, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau ibunya terlihat lelah, tapi wanita itu masih sama seperti dulu, masih menjadi wanita yang selalu menyayangi Kyungsoo dan satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu berada di hati Kyungsoo. Semenjak kehamilannya, yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo hanyalah bayinya, menikah dengan Kris, dan betapa dia membenci Kris. Belum pernah sekalipun ia berpikir apa yang dirasakan ibunya saat mengetahui bahwa anaknya hamil diluar nikah- bahkan sebelum lulus SMA. Kyungsoo makin membenci dirinya sendiri- bertahun-tahun ibunya bekerja untuk membahagiakannya, untuk menyekolahkannya, tapi apa balasan Kyungsoo? Hamil dan harus menikah sebelum lulus SMA.

Ibunya menghela napas, mengelus halus rambut Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya- senyuman yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo percaya bahwa akan ada kebahagiaan dibalik semua penderitaan. "Aku memang kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Membuangmu begitu saja karena sudah membuatku malu dan kecewa? Tidak akan pernah, sayang, tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Kau masih Kyungsoo-ku yang dulu, Kyungsoo yang selalu aku sayangi. Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku masih bertahan di tengah kerasnya dunia. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, 'nak. Tapi lain kali, kau harus berpikir secara matang-matang dulu sebelum bertindak, oke?" ujar ibunya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, persetan dengan riasan wajahnya, karena Kyungsoo baru menyadari dia harus menjadi seseorang yang selalu membahagiakan anaknya nanti, sama seperti ibunya yang mau melakukan apapun agar Kyungsoo bahagia.

.

"Dan sekarang, kau diperbolehkan untuk mencium pasanganmu."

Tangan Kyungsoo berkeringat, bayi yang ada di perutnya menambah penderitaannya karena terus-terusan menendang-nendang. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mengubur dirinya di pemakaman terdekat karena astaga, sekarang dia sudah menjadi suami (istri?) sah dari seorang Wu Yifan. Mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang SANGAT buruk.

Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk membuat skema tentang dimana dia harus membunuh dirinya nanti tidak menyadari Kris yang sudah mendekat dan menciumnya. Saat bibir Kris mengecupnya pelan baru Kyungsoo sadar, dan matanya membelalak kaget. Kris hanya menempelkan bibir, tidak lebih, lalu semua orang yang hadir langsung bertepuk tangan (sebenarnya, hanya sedikit orang yang datang, tapi siulan dan teriakan dari Luhan dan Baekhyun membuat kegaduhan yang memusingkan).

"Dengar ya, bajingan sialan, kau sekarang bisa menciumku karena pastor yang menyuruhmu, tapi lain kali, 'kebanggaanmu' akan ku potong kalau kau mencoba menyentuhku karena ingat? Aku. Masih. Membencimu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat menyadari badan Kris yang langsung menegang, dan Kyungsoo harus mengatakan kata-kata tadi dengan berbisik, takut-takut kalau nanti pastor mendengar apa yang baru dikatakannya (tidak, Kyungsoo tidak mau mendapat khotbah panjang lebar tentang bagaimana dia seharusnya tidak mengumpati suaminya).

Setelah menepuk bahu Kris, Kyungsoo turun dari altar dan berteriak dengan sangat kencang, "yang bisa menangkap bunga ini, aku berharap kau bisa mendapatkan pasangan hidupmu bulan depan!" Kyungsoo lalu membalik badannya, dan melempar bunga yang ada di tangannya. Berbalik menghadap para undangan, Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak karena yang mendapatkan bunga yang dilemparnya adalah ibunya sendiri.

Melihat senyuman malu-malu ibunya membuat Kyungsoo berpikir, mungkin menikah dengan Kris tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya.

.

Tidak, dia salah besar. Menikah dengan Kris adalah yang terburuk. Kris membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur karena dia mendengkur dengan suara yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo tuli hanya dalam hitungan detik, dan Kyungsoo sangat tahu, dengkuran menyebalkan Kris tidak akan baik bagi bayinya. Kyungsoo bisa saja tidur di kamar lain, tapi ibunya pasti akan tambah kecewa kalau tahu Kyungsoo tidak sekamar dengan suaminya. Parahnya lagi, Kris tidak bisa tidur dengan diam, badannya selalu mengelilingi tempat tidur hingga tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Kyungsoo bisa saja menendang Kris dari ranjangnya, tapi salahkan kehamilan yang membuat Kyungsoo lemah tujuh puluh delapan persen dari biasanya (salahkan Kris juga yang sangat besar).

Tapi, mempunyai Kris selama 24/7 juga ada keuntungannya (walaupun biasanya Kris menghabiskan hampir setengah harinya di sekolah), seperti saat Kyungsoo berpura-pura sudah mengalami masa-masa dimana ia mengidam, Kris akan dengan (terpaksa) memenuhi semua permintaan Kyungsoo yang terkadang menyebalkan, menyusahkan, dan melelahkan. Contoh:

1.

"Kris! Aku ingin kue beras pedas sekarang! Kalau kau tidak mendapatkan itu untukku dalam sepuluh menit, aku akan menggugurkan bayi kita!" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang, tidak sadar kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Karena ingin menjadi suami yang baik, Kris mau tidak mau harus menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo dengan cara berlari seperti orang gila (dan beberapa kali tersandung batu, terima kasih) dan saat Kris kembali dalam waktu sembilan menit lima puluh delapan detik, ia menemukan Kyungsoo sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Kris ke kamar mandi, mengisi bak mandi hingga penuh, dan mencelupkan kepalanya sampai bisa kembali dingin (karena kepalanya tadi sangat panas, dan saat Kris sedang berkepala panas, dia bisa berubah menjadi Hulk).

2.

"Kris, aku pikir kau harus membuat diriku dan bayiku senang."

Dan Kris menemukan dirinya dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di tempat Baekhyun biasa berlatih hapkido. Baekhyun yang sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan menyuruh Kris untuk mengganti pakaian dan beberapa menit kemudian setelah berganti pakaian dan berbalas sapa dengan Baekhyun, Kris langsung diserang habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun.

Hari itu keluarga kecil (tidak) bahagia itu pulang dengan wajah Kris yang penuh lebam dan badan remuk, dan Kyungsoo yang masih bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman lebar wajahnya.

3.

"Kris, belikan aku tiket ke konser DBSK."

Hanya dengan sekali perintah, Kris sudah langsung berangkat setelah pulang sekolah, mengantri berjam-jam dan berdesak-desakan dengan wanita-wanita yang terus mengimpitnya sehingga ia merasa sesak napas. Parahnya lagi, ada beberapa orang yang berusaha untuk melanggar peraturan agar tidak kehabisan tiket, dan karena Kris memiliki jiwa yang sangat kompetitif, dia akhirnya melakukan berbagai macam cara agar bisa menang dari orang-orang itu. Beberapa cakaran, tamparan, dan cubitan disana-sini tapi Kris bisa kembali dengan selamat dengan dua tiket VIP (karena ya, Kris ingin Kyungsoo dan bayinya baik-baik saja) walaupun kemeja sekolahnya robek di beberapa bagian.

Kris sampai di rumah dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang khidmat menonton drama terbaru dengan berondong jagung di pangkuannya. Tersenyum lebar, Kris menyadari bahwa ternyata usahanya yang kali ini akan berhasil, dan berarti Kris juga berhasil menjadi suami yang baik.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Baekhyun ternyata sudah membeli tiket untuk konser Girls' Generation dan aku lebih baik menyimpan tenagaku untuk konser mereka," adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo sesaat setelah Kris menunjukkan dua tiket konser DBSK-nya. Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sangat santai, tanpa memandang Kris sedikitpun, karena matanya masih memandang televisi dengan sangat serius.

Hari itu, Kris kembali mengisi air di bak mandi hingga penuh.

Jadi sebenarnya, Kyungsoo masih bimbang dalam menarik kesimpulan antara dirinya atau Kris-lah yang lebih menyebalkan.

.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol putus dengan Jongin," kata Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertemu karena semenjak Kyungsoo berhenti sekolah, ketiganya jarang bertemu, terakhir kali bertemu di pernikahan Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan serius apa yang Baekhyun katakan (walaupun kadang sebal dengan curhatan Baekhyun yang kadang-kadang tidak penting, Kyungsoo akan tetap menjadi pendengar dan kadang-kadang pemberi saran yang baik bagi sahabatnya), berbeda dengan Luhan yang sedang mencoba membersihkan kuteks berwarna pink dan kuning mencolok dari tangannya (salahkan teman sekelas mereka yang terobsesi dengan Luhan yang terlihat seperti boneka Cina, sehingga setiap hari mereka merias Luhan dengan apa yang menurut mereka cantik).

"Dan dia mengirim pesan untukku semalam! Katanya dia akan mengajakku pergi lusa!" Kyungsoo mengangguk, membiarkan Baekhyun tertawa bahagia sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan, masih sibuk dengan kukunya (bukan kuku tangannya saja yang diberi kuteks, kuku kakinya juga). Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Bagaimana dengan Kris? Selain menyuruhnya non-stop dengan permintaan yang tidak jelas, Kyungsoo jarang berbicara dengan Kris. Kalau tidak ada permintaan, Kris biasanya akan langsung tidur, dan saat tidurpun, keduanya akan saling diam dengan guling di tengah-tengah, dan hal yang paling membingungkan Kyungsoo adalah walaupun Kris tidak bisa diam saat tidur, guling itu akan selalu berada di tempatnya saat dia terbangun. Guling itu menjadi pembatas antara keduanya.

Jadi, Kyungsoo memilih jawaban paling aman yang bisa dipikirkannya, "kami baik-baik saja."

Luhan berhenti mengurus kukunya dan menatap Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya. Keduanya terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk berbicara, "kau tahu, ada gosip kalau Kris... punya hubungan khusus dengan Yixing. Tahu Yixing?"

Sejujurnya, seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tidak mengenal siapapun di sekolahnya selain kedua sahabatnya dan Kris, tapi nama Yixing ini terdengar sangat familiar. Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir, siapa tahu dia ingat. Tapi salahkan otaknya yang sekarang jarang digunakan untuk berpikir keras menjawab soal, sehingga sekarang Kyungsoo menjadi agak bodoh dan pelupa. Beberapa menit tidak mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Dia teman sekelas kita, Kyungsoo. Lesung pipi, bahasa Korea tidak lancar, lebih pelupa darimu yang sedang hamil, pemain gitar, penari?"

Kyungsoo berpikir dengan keras, barulah beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapatkan bayangan dari seorang Yixing. Ya, ya, dia tahu, Yixing adalah anak pemalu yang sering dimarahi guru Kimia karena terus-terusan memasukkan zat yang salah sehingga hampir membuat rekannya mati.

"Ah, dia..."

"Ya, katanya dia dan Kris berpacaran."

"Lalu?"

"Astaga, Kris suamimu, Kyungsoo! Walaupun aku tahu kau sangat membencinya, tetap saja dia suamimu! Dia bukan sekedar ayah dari anakmu. Dia juga akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Jangan gara-gara bayi itu saja kalian bersatu! Pernikahan itu bukan mainan, Kyungsoo. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat anakmu sudah besar nanti, dia menyadari bahwa kedua ayahnya tidak bersatu karena cinta, melainkan karena sebuah insiden bodoh saat mereka masih muda. Anakmu pasti akan merasa sangat sedih, Kyungsoo."

"Dan saat itulah anakmu akan menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan keluarga yang bahagia seperti teman-temannya- keluarga dimana orang tua saling mencintai dan memang menginginkan anak mereka; bukan terpaksa membesarkannya karena tidak mau masuk penjara karena melanggar hak asasi manusia dengan menggugurkan janin yang sedang dikandung. Kau tidak mau apa yang terjadi denganmu terulang lagi kepadamu, 'kan? Harus hidup tanpa kasih sayang yang lengkap. Bayi yang sedang kau kandung tidak akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan kebencianmu dengan Kris, Kyungsoo. Bayi ini tidak pernah salah, kalianlah yang membuat kesalahan itu."

Selama sembilan tahun lamanya berteman, baru kali ini Kyungsoo memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan benar-benar.

.

Setelah apa yang dikatakan Luhan dan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo mulai menghabiskan waktunya memperhatikan Kris. Ada banyak hal kecil yang sebelumnya tidak pernah disadari Kyungsoo, seperti Kris yang suka berkaca, selalu mencuci wajahnya dengan pembersih muka sebelum tidur, selalu mengoleskan BB cream di wajahnya sebelum berangkat sekolah, memakan sarapan dua kali porsinya, tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu dengan benar, mendengarkan lagu-lagu hip-hop sambil _lipsync _dengan berteriak kencang di kamar mandi, dan mengeluarkan sangat banyak air liur sampai membuat sebuah pulau saat tertidur.

Namun, yang tidak pernah disadari Kyungsoo adalah saat ponsel Kris bergetar, dia akan langsung melihatnya dan senyuman lebar akan terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya. Kyungsoo juga baru sadar Kris akan berada di taman belakang selama satu setengah jam setiap malamnya, menelpon seseorang. Dan sudah jelas ada satu orang yang selalu muncul di pikiran Kyungsoo saat melihat perbedaan mood Kris dari menyebalkan menjadi bahagia; Yixing.

Karena tidak ingin penasaran dan menebak-nebak terlalu lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang terus-terusan mengganggu pikirannya. Hari itu mereka makan malam berdua, ibu Kyungsoo masih belum pulang dari kerja.

"Kris?"

Kris membalasnya dengan menggumam, masih sibuk dengan makanan di depannya. Kyungsoo berhenti makan, menggaruk pahanya lalu memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok agar tidak kelihatan jelas kalau dia ingin jawaban yang pasti dari Kris (Kyungsoo paling takut kalau-kalau Kris salah sangka dan mengiranya cemburu karena dia sama sekali TIDAK cemburu).

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kali ini.

"Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

Kris yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya menatap Kyungsoo sebentar lalu menggeleng, dan berjalan untuk mencuci piringnya dengan Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakang.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Mengajakku untuk cerai, mungkin?"

Astaga. Kyungsoo, kau baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal karena Kris membanting piringnya ke dalam wastafel (syukurnya piring itu tidak pecah) lalu menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau pikir aku bercanda soal aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas anakmu? Anak kita?" ujar Kris. Kyungsoo baru pertama kali melihat Kris seperti ini dan Kyungsoo berjanji tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh di depan Kris karena Kris yang sedang marah adalah Kris yang sangat menakutkan.

"Tidak... hanya... hanya saja... baiklah aku akan jujur," Kyungsoo menghela napas. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan dan Baekhyun datang dan mereka bilang- mereka bilang- merekabilangkaupunyahubungankhususdenganYixing," ujar Kyungsoo, mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sangat cepat dan hampir berbisik. Kris terlihat bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang gugup karena asal tahu saja, Kyungsoo tidak pernah gugup.

"Maaf?"

"MEREKA BILANG KAU PUNYA HUBUNGAN KHUSUS DENGAN YIXING. Puas?" ujar Kyungsoo. Wow, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar jiwanya bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah karena keberaniannya. Kris yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo hanya terbahak lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi lembut dan walaupun Kyungsoo benci mengakuinya, ya... Kris terlihat sangat cocok menjadi suami. Kris mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang mulai membuncit dengan halus, lalu berjongkok dan membuka kaus Kyungsoo dan mencium perutnya. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mati saja, adegan ini terasa lebih manis dan romantis daripada semua drama yang pernah ditontonnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku sudah punya seorang pasangan yang selalu menungguku saat aku pulang ke rumah, dengan anak yang beberapa bulan lagi akan lahir. Aku ingin menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk keluarga kecilku, jadi, untuk apa aku berselingkuh dengan orang lain? Dan agar kau tidak penasaran, Yixing adalah tetanggaku, jadi aku cukup dekat dengannya," ujar Kris, sekarang sudah berdiri, menatap Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kris tertawa dengan sangat kencang dalam hati karena Kyungsoo merona mendengar kata-kata darinya dan fakta lainnya dari seorang Do Kyungsoo adalah dia tidak merona dan dia tidak begitu saja jatuh dengan kata-kata gombal level bawah seperti apa yang baru saja Kris praktekkan.

"Eum, baiklah, kau pasti ingin tertawa karena aku sekarang pipiku merona tapi asal kau tahu saja, ini efek samping dari kehamilan. Aku menjadi gampang terbuai oleh kata-kata menjijikkanmu seperti cewek-cewek SMA."

"Tapi kau juga masih SMA-"

"Tapi aku bukan cewek!" kata Kyungsoo lalu berlari ke kamarnya, membuat Kris tertawa.

Kris berharap ini akan menjadi awal yang baik bagi hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

.

"Kris, aku mau _frozen yoghurt_," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saat Kris baru saja ingin menjatuhkan badannya yang kelelahan diatas ranjang. Baju Kyungsoo sudah tidak muat semua karena perutnya yang membengkak, sehingga dia harus memakai baju Kris yang setidaknya cukup nyaman dan tidak membuatnya sesak, dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang cemberut dengan baju kebesaran ditambah matanya dibuat seimut mungkin membuat pertahanan Kris hancur._  
_

"Tapi, Kyungsoo, diluar minus tiga derajat," ujar Kris dengan nada sehalus mungkin, karena kalau dia menggunakan nada yang tidak halus, Kyungsoo akan mengamuk dan Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi setan kerdil menyeramkan saat mengamuk (Kyungsoo pernah membuat rambut Kris rontok sangat banyak karena terus-terusan menjambak Kris yang tidak mengingatkan drama favoritnya sudah mulai dari dua belas menit yang lalu).

"Bukan aku yang menginginkannya, Kris, tapi bayiku. Bayi kita," balas Kyungsoo, menambah intensitas keimutannya membuat Kris makin tidak mengerti kenapa makhluk seperti Kyungsoo bisa mengambil begitu banyak keuntungan dari orang-orang berhati lemah akan hal-hal yang lucu dan menggemaskan, Kris contohnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Kris mengaku dirinya kalah. Mengambil jaket tebal dan syal, Kris berjalan keluar dari rumah dan mengeluarkan sepedanya, saat baru ingin menaiki sepedanya, Kyungsoo keluar dengan pakaian super tebal yang menutupi seluruh badannya, hanya mata dan hidunya yang keliatan tapi Kris bisa melihat dari matanya kalau Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Kris! Aku ikut!"

Jadilah Kris membonceng Kyungsoo yang duduk miring diatas sepeda sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Ia berharap sepedanya akan baik-baik saja menahan berat badannya dan Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo memakan _frozen yoghurt _di depannya dengan sangat lahap, dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Kyungsoo yang seperti ini adalah Kyungsoo yang manis, tidak seperti biasanya, saat masih bersekolah dulu, Kyungsoo akan selalu menjadi setan paling menyeramkan saat mengendus wangi parfum dari Kris, Kyungsoo terkadang sudah menyerang Kris duluan bahkan sebelum Kris bisa melancarkan aksi mengganggu Kyungsoo-nya. Tapi, Kris akui, semenjak menikahi Kyungsoo dan pengakuannya tentang siapa Yixing, hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo kian lama kian membaik dan Kris tidak bisa lebih senang lagi daripada itu.

Setelah selesai memakan _frozen yoghurt_, Kyungsoo mengajak Kris untuk pulang dengan berjalan. Kris menuntun sepeda dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya merangkul Kyungsoo (rangkulan persahabatan, Kyungsoo sudah memperingatkannya sebelumnya).

"Kyungsoo? Kau dulu satu TK denganku, 'kan?" tanya Kris, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, "kita selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama, Kris."

"Kau masih ingat kenapa kita bisa saling menjauh seperti ini? Padahal dulu aku masih sangat ingat kita akan selalu makan es krim bersama sepulang sekolah."

"Mungkin semuanya berubah saat Negara Api menyerang," ujar Kyungsoo, tertawa mendengar lelucon (yang menurutnya) lucu yang dibuatnya. Kris berhenti berjalan, melepas rangkulan tangannya dari Kyungsoo dan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Kris, Kyungsoo berpikir (berpikir adalah sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sering lakukan akhir-akhir ini karena semenjak kehamilannya, otaknya jadi melupakan banyak informasi penting) beberapa saat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris menghela napas, "karena aku ketahuan mengirim surat cinta ke Jinri olehmu. Kau marah besar, karena kita dulu berjanji hanya akan mencintai satu sama lain."

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak, dia tidak tahu dia sudah seposesif itu dari kecil. Nyengir, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kris lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Kau memangnya masih mau mencintai yang lainnya selain diriku?"

"Tidak tahu, lihat saja nanti," ujar Kris. Walaupun jawabannya terdengar sedikit berengsek, Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum.

.

Kris mulai mengajarkan Kyungsoo untuk mendengarkan Franz Ferdinand, dan Kyungsoo memaksa Kris untuk mendengarkan Nat King Cole.

"Yang benar saja, Kyungsoo."

"Ini romantis, 'kan?" ujar Kyungsoo, untuk kali ke seribu memutar ulang lagu Love milik Nat King Cole, sedangkan Kris baru bisa memutar ulang lagu Franz Ferdinand sebanyak dua kali. Orang yang sedang hamil memang mendapat sangat sangat banyak keuntungan.

"Kau tahu, aku berharap aku bisa membenci Johnny Depp atau Amanda Seyfried sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Orang bilang, saat kau hamil dan kau membenci seseorang, anak yang kau lahirkan akan mirip dengan orang yang kau benci tadi. Karena Kris, aku tidak mau anak kita berwajah sepertimu," ujar Kyungsoo dengan sangat enteng, kepalanya bergerak lucu ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti nada lagu. Kris menghela napas dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengisi bak mandi hingga penuh.

.

Memasuki tujuh bulan kehamilan Kyungsoo, Kris sangat gembira karena akhirnya ia bisa mengajak Kyungsoo untuk USG dan memeriksa jenis kelamin anak mereka.

Mengetahui anak mereka akan lahir laki-laki, Kris menjadi sangat emosional dan menangis karena ia selalu ingin punya anak laki-laki (Kyungsoo merasa sangat malu karena dia harus terus-terusan mengelus punggung Kris dan menenangkannya saat keluar dari rumah sakit).

.

"Kris, aku sekarang sangat membenci Johnny Depp. Dia sudah sangat tampan dari kecil, dan kau tahu? Dia kehilangan keperjakaannya saat berumur tiga belas sedangkan aku baru kehilangan keperjakaanku pada umur delapan belas! Aktingnya juga sangat bagus, dia sangat kaya-"

"Kyungsoo, itu terdengar seperti alasan kenapa kau mencintainya, bukan membencinya," ujar Kris, sibuk mengerjakan PR Matematika di depannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal itu, dan dia bosan, jadi dia terus-terusan mengganggu Kris karena seberisik dan semenyebalkan apapun Kyungsoo, Kris akan selalu menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Kris, kapan kau menyelesaikan PR-mu? Aku ingin makan makanan Cina," ujar Kyungsoo, masih sibuk mengganggu Kris dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, membuat Kris mencoret tulisannya, sehingga dia harus mengulangnya, kejadian itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga Kris jengah dan menepak tangan Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin kembali menggoyangkan tangan Kris.

"Bisakah kau diam? Jika kau terus-terusan melakukan ini, aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan PR-ku! Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan hanya karena kau sedang hamil! Astaga, aku kira dengan menikahimu kau akan berubah, tapi ternyata kau makin parah! Aku sekarang menyesali pernikahan kita, karena kau tahu apa? Kau egois. Persetan dengan bayi yang sedang kau kandung."

Kyungsoo mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang dikatakan Kris sebelum semuanya memukulnya dengan sangat keras- sangat keras hingga sakitnya tidak bisa tertahankan. Bahwa alasan mengapa Kris menikahinya hanya karena ia sekarang sedang mengandung anak dari Kris, bukan karena Kris mencintainya. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, memandang Kris yang sepertinya terkejut juga mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Kyungsoo berlari menuju ke kamarnya, membanting pintu lalu menguncinya.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah karena kehamilannya, dan terlalu sedih hanya untuk sekedar menangisi seseorang yang dikiranya mencintainya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo membeli satu kardus penuh berisi manga dan membeli berboks-boks coklat dan kembali mengunci pintu kamarnya, ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang makin hari makin aneh semenjak bertengkar dengan Kris. Setelah bertengkar, Kris memilih untuk tinggal dengan orang tuanya sementara, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menenggelamkan dirinya di lautan berisi manga dan bungkusan coklat.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang lalu menutup manga ke delapan puluh delapan yang baru dibacanya (ceritanya sangat tidak menarik, dan karakter cowoknya sangat bajingan, Kyungsoo tidak ingin menangis karena mengasihani ceweknya yang terus-terusan menderita dari chapter pertama) dan berguling sampai jatuh dari ranjangnya (yang untungnya dibawahnya ada karpet bulu sehingga Kyungsoo tidak menyakiti bayinya) lalu memeriksa ponselnya untuk beratus-ratus kali hari itu. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak seharusnya dia berpikir bahwa Kris akan minta maaf, tapi seharusnya Kris sadar bahwa bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang harus disalahkan, kalau saja dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan memilih untuk kabur ke luar negeri, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kris tidak harus repot-repot menuruti semua permintaan gila Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil. Kris juga tidak harus repot-repot membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati, karena Kyungsoo baru sadar, alasan kenapa dia sangat membenci Kris adalah;

karena Kris adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu dicintai Kyungsoo.

.

"Tok tok tok."

"Siapa?"

"Jedi."

"Jedi siapa?"

"Jedilah pacarku."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh rasa jijik sementara yang dipandang hanya tertawa dengan sangat kencang seperti maniak. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa lalu membuat badannya muat diantara Luhan dan Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahu kedua temannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo? Itu adalah kata-kata teromantis yang pernah ku dengar selama delapan belas tahun hidupku," ujar Baekhyun, tatapannya menatap lurus ke depan, kakinya berayun senang, dan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya dan Kyungsoo mulai berpikir apakah ini adalah Baekhyun yang dikenalnya (karena Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang sulit jatuh cinta, dia lebih suka hubungan tanpa status).

Karena Baekhyun yang terlalu senang karena sudah jadian dengan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kyungsoo harus menjadi korban dari kebahagiaan Baekhyun, keduanya diajak (paksa) oleh Baekhyun ke pantai padahal udara diluar sedang dibawah nol derajat. Dan karena Baekhyun memang seorang yang sangat mengintimidasi, Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya bisa menuruti permintaan sahabatnya yang sedang kasmaran itu.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun akan menyuruh untuk masuk ke dalam air laut yang pasti sangat dingin saat matahari terbenam (Kyungsoo baru tahu melakukan tindakan gila ini adalah resolusi tahun baru Baekhyun dari empat tahun yang lalu).

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa menggigil yang langsung menyapanya saat kakinya menyentuh air laut, sedangkan Luhan dengan santai memasukkan diri ke dalam air laut karena dia ingin terlihat _manly _(dan ya, terlihat _manly_ juga masuk ke dalam resolusi tahun baru Luhan semenjak lahir).

Saat matahari mulai terbenam, Baekhyun berteriak sangat kencang, "AKU HARAP, HUBUNGANKU DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL AKAN BERTAHAN SELAMANYA SAMPAI MAUT MEMISAHKAN KITA! WALAUPUN INI TERDENGAR SANGAT MENGGELIKAN DAN MEMALUKAN, AKU SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, PARK CHANYEOL!" setelahnya Baekhyun menyeggol pundak Luhan yang ada disampingnya, menyuruh Luhan untuk melakukan apa yang barusan dilakukannya; berteriak mengutarakan harapan.

"AKU HARAP... Aku harap bisa memilih antara Sehun dan Minseok," ujar Luhan, kata-kata terakhirnya diucapkan dengan volume suara yang mengecil, dan Luhan yang tadinya _manly _kembali menjadi Luhan yang tidak _manly_. Luhan lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo juga harus melakukan hal yang sama. Menarik napas panjang dan berusaha mengusir dingin yang menusuk, Kyungsoo tidak berteriak, tapi hati dan pikirannya akan selalu mengingat apa yang dikatakannya dan berusaha untuk membuatnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku ingin keluarga kecilku bahagia."

Lalu ketiganya berpelukan bahagia.

.

Nafsu makan Kyungsoo bertambah tiga kali lipat dari biasanya dan ia menjadi makin malas, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk ikut kelas yoga (walaupun isinya wanita semua) memasuki delapan bulan kehamilannya. Perutnya semakin membuncit, membuat Kyungsoo makin susah berjalan tapi Kyungsoo harus akui, dia merasa sangat bahagia. Dia sebentar lagi akan mempunyai anak, dan ia bisa membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan dia lakukan saat anaknya lahir nanti.

Kris juga masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, padahal sudah seminggu lebih kejadian itu berlalu, dan Kyungsoo harus akui, apa yang Kris katakan setengahnya benar, dan karena kehamilannya, Kyungsoo menjadi sangat emosional dan sensitif, bahkan disenggol sedikit saja Kyungsoo akan langsung menangis. Jadi, kalau-kalau nanti Kris mengunjunginya, Kyungsoo akan meminta maaf.

Ibu Kris juga sering mengunjunginya, menanyakan keadaannya, dan mengurusnya, tapi Kris tidak pernah ikut dengan ibunya dan Kyungsoo terlalu malu hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kris.

"Kris sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujiannya," ujar ibu Kris, tiba-tiba berbicara sambil masih memijit kaki Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo merasa kurang ajar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kakinya sangat pegal karena harus menggendong seorang bayi 24/7 di dalam perutnya). Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, akhirnya tahu kenapa Kris tidak datang-datang.

"Kau tahu, dia sangat terobsesi untuk mendapatkan nilai yang sangat bagus di ujiannya, lulus, masuk kuliah sekalian bekerja paruh waktu lalu lulus kuliah dengan nilai yang bagus lagi, bekerja di perusahaan yang bagus, dan membuat bahagia keluarganya. Membuatmu dan bayimu bahagia," lanjut ibu Kris.

"Kris... benci tanggung jawab. Jadi aku sangat kaget saat dia tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau dia sudah membuat anak orang hamil dan sebagai seorang pria, ia harus bertanggung jawab atas anak orang yang dihamilinya itu. Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu dan untuk Kris, tapi aku selalu menaruh harapan kecil kalau kalian bisa bahagia, kalau anakku memang pantas menjadi kepala keluarga walaupun dia masih sangat bodoh ceroboh. Lalu, dia menceritakan tentang dia yang sedang stress ujiannya dan tekanan dari dunia membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, jadi dia mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan, tapi kau harus tahu Kyungsoo, Kris selalu melakukan semua yang dilakukannya selama ini kepadamu karena dia mencintaimu, aku tahu anak itu, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya dengan kata-kata, tapi dia akan menunjukkannya dengan tingkah lakunya."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menyalahkan kehamilannya yang membuatnya menjadi seemosional dan sesensitif ini karena dia tiba-tiba menangis. Dan ya, dia tidak menangis karena dia terharu.

.

Kyungsoo sedang tertidur saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintunya dari luar dan suara yang lama-kelamaan makin jelas terdengar.

"-aku tahu aku pecundang karena tidak berani menatap wajahmu, tapi sumpah, Kyungsoo, apa yang aku katakan waktu itu tidaklah benar! Aku tidak pernah menyesal menikahimu! Aku mencintai bayi kita! Astaga, aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo! Walaupun kepalaku harus botak karena terus-terusan kau jambak, aku rela!"

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya, lalu mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan Kris. Setelah sadar apa yang barusan dikatakannya, Kyungsoo mencoba bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi baru saja ingin meraih kenop, perutnya terasa nyeri berlebihan, dan Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang ada di pikirannya; berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

Ada suara barang pecah dan keributan di luar, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa mempedulikan itu semua karena perutnya terasa sangat sangat sangat nyeri dan mulas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo dihadapkan dengan wajah Kris yang terengah-engah dan peluh bercucuran. Melihat Kyungsoo terduduk dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya dan berteriak, Kris langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo (walaupun sangat berat, Kris harus melakukan itu semua demi anaknya dan Kyungsoo), sedangkan ibu Kyungsoo sudah siap sedia di depan mobilnya. Kris menaruh Kyungsoo di kursi belakang bersamanya, menaruh separuh badan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya, Kris panik dengan teriakan Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti.

"Kris! Kau bajingan! Dari mana saja kau? Perutku sakit, berengsek! Bagaimana kalau kita terlambat sampai di rumah sakit dan anak kita tidak bisa terselamatkan? Kau mau tanggung jawab, hah?" ujar Kyungsoo, sekarang tangannya beralih menjambak rambut Kris dengan sangat keras (tuntutan mulas di perutnya).

Dan dunia memang membenci Kris sepenuhnya karena jalanan macet, dan Kris yang sedang kalut langsung mengangkat badan Kyungsoo, berlari menembus kemacetan, berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya menuju rumah sakit, Kris berusaha untuk tidak tersandung batu atau apapun kali ini, dan untungnya, kali ini Dewi Fortuna bersamanya. Kris sampai di rumah sakit dengan sangat selamat. Perawat yang melihat baju Kris yang melengket ke badannya karena keringat bercucuran dan Kyungsoo yang masih berteriak sambil menjambak rambut Kris langsung memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kasur dan membawanya dengan cepat ke ruang bersalin.

.

Kris mondar-mandir di depan ruang bersalin, ibu Kyungsoo berpelukan dengan ibunya sambil menangis, ayah Kris hanya bisa melihat dua wanita tua yang sedang berpelukan sambil menangis dengan bingung, Luhan dan Baekhyun juga menambah keributan dengan mengatakan rencana-rencana bodoh yang akan mereka lakukan saat anak Kyungsoo lahir nanti.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu berabad-abad (menurut Kris), keluarlah dokter dari ruang bersalin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Selamat, tuan Wu, anak Anda lahir dengan selamat," kata dokter itu lalu menepuk pundak Kris. Kris langsung bersujud syukur dengan air mata menetes di matanya. Luhan dan Baekhyun melompat dengan girang, ibu Kyungsoo dan ibu Kris berhenti menangis dan langsung mengikuti perawat yang memindahkan cucu keduanya ke dalam inkubator, ayah Kris dengan setia mengekor di belakang.

Kris masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring lemas di atas kasur dengan mata terpejam, dan harus Kris akui, Kyungsoo terlihat seperti malaikat dan Kris kembali menangis, karena sekarang hidupnya sudah lengkap.

_EMPAT TAHUN KEMUDIAN_

"Zitao, berhenti menganggu appa! Ganggu saja daddy-mu!" ujar Kyungsoo, sibuk dengan rajutannya. Zitao, anaknya (yang berakhir tidak berwajah mirip Johnny Depp), cemberut lalu memeluk sang ayah yang sedang sibuk mengurus tugas akhir kuliahnya dan tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu Kris saat dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Zitao hampir saja menangis kalau saja Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak tiba-tiba datang dengan atribut seperti badut dan membuat kegaduhan di taman belakang. Merasa perlu ikut dengan keributan yang dibuat Luhan dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyampingkan rajutannya dan menghampiri Kris yang masih sibuk mengetik di depan laptopnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mencium pipi suaminya yang tidak pernah dia sadari akan bertahan hingga empat tahun. Kris berhenti mengetik, menyimpan dokumennya dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo, sudah tahu apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lalu menggandeng tangan Kris menuju taman belakang, sebelum membuka pintu menuju taman belakang, Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Apakah kau bahagia, Kris?"

Kris terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Berpikir sebentar sebelum menghadapkan badannya sepenuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo, Kris kini mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Masih ingat saat aku datang ke rumahmu tiba-tiba? Dan aku bilang kalau aku tidak ingin kau menceritakan ke orang lain kalau aku punya selimut Rapunzel."

Kyungsoo berpikir beberapa saat, sebelum mengangguk, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan, yang sebenarnya ingin ku katakan adalah... kau membuatku frustasi. Sangat frustasi. Aku kira aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi- kau tahu kenapa aku terus-terusan mengganggumu? Ya, karena aku ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu. Dan karena pesta itu, kita bisa tidur bersama, dan aku bisa bersumpah, semenjak tidur denganmu aku tidak bisa menghapusmu dari pikiran dan hatiku. Aku membenci diriku sendiri, aku terlalu pecundang. Jadi, aku berpikir dengan keras cara agar aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya. Dan Tuhan punya caraNya sendiri, kau hamil, dan aku sebagai pria yang menghamilimu, harus bertanggung jawab. Dan ya, Kyungsoo, ya, aku sangat bahagia. Aku tidak akan mengharapkan yang lebih dari ini karena menurutku ini lebih dari cukup."

Kyungsoo tidak menangis, tapi air mata turun dari matanya. Ia langsung memeluk Kris.

Sedikit cerita, Luhan berakhir dengan tidak memilih antara Minseok atau Sehun, memilih insyaf dengan pergi ke gereja setiap akhir pekan, meminta maaf beratus-ratus kali atas kesalahannya di masa lalu, dan Baekhyun yang tidak bertahan lama dengan Chanyeol karena ternyata lelaki itu bajingan kelas kakap, kali itu Baekhyun tidak sedih lagi karena mungkin memang ini akhirnya- dia tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama Chanyeol. Tapi, ada Kyungsoo yang ternyata bisa mendapatkan harapannya.

Harapannya agar keluarga kecilnya bisa bahagia.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Menutup matanya untuk hal-hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya akan terjadi. Perjalanan keluarga kecil miliknya masih panjang, tapi Kyungsoo sangat yakin, walaupun jalanan yang dilaluinya akan berkerikil tajam dan tidak selamanya akan mulus, dia akan tetap bisa melaluinya, karena sekarang dia punya Kris dan Zitao yang akan selalu menemaninya, dalam suka ataupun duka.


End file.
